


Like Salt and Blackpowder

by aban_ataashi



Series: Lion Hearted (Rudi's Story) [7]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Rudi and Maia's First Kiss(For the Kiss Prompt: "Being Unable To Open Their Eyes For A Few Moments Afterward”)
Relationships: Maia Rua/The Watcher
Series: Lion Hearted (Rudi's Story) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550878
Kudos: 6





	Like Salt and Blackpowder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RisuAlto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/gifts).



Maia’s kiss tastes like salt and blackpowder.

The kiss is not like what Rudi had imagined, and she has spent plenty of time imagining it. In her imaginings, Maia’s kiss is brazen and intense, not unlike the woman herself. But when Maia finally leans in, the sly smile fades from her face and her lips meet Rudi’s in a slow, measured manner. Almost nervous, almost hesitant.

Rudi opens her mouth to the kiss, to the warmth of Maia’s lips soft and searching against hers. No, this isn’t what she had imagined; this is real, and this could be the start of something more than Rudi could ever have expected.

Maia breaks away, but Rudi stays frozen in place, eyes still closed, caught in the moment and the memory and the lingering taste of the ocean.

“Well?” Maia asks, and when Rudi’s eyes finally flutter open she sees that Maia is watching her, waiting for a reaction. “How’s that for a reward?”

“If that’s what I get for feeding your bird, Ishiza’s about to get more shark meat than he can handle,” Rudi says. The tension in Maia’s eyes disappears as she breaks into a laugh, and Rudi leans forward to kiss her again.


End file.
